


Head, Heart and Feelings

by honeyhamaadaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhamaadaa/pseuds/honeyhamaadaa
Summary: Menurutmu, melihat roh orang yang sudah mati itu artinya apa?





	Head, Heart and Feelings

**Head, Heart and Feelings**

**Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan (** **進撃の巨人)** **ⓒ Hajime Isayama**

**Genre: Drama, Angst.**

**Kategori: Canon**

**Cast:**  
**\- Levi Ackerman**  
**\- Petra Ral**  
**\- Hange Zoe**  
**\- Mikasa Ackerman**  
**\- Eren Yaeger**

**Warning: OOC, Gak ngena, Gak jelas, dll.**

**Selamat membaca..**

**\--- PART 1 ---**

**== Levi's P.O.V ==**

_'Percayalah pada kami, Levi.'_

Seperti yang kubilang.. aku tak tahu apa dan bagaimana hasilnya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memperkirakan hasilnya karena setiap saat kita selalu dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa diduga-duga saat berperang.

Ini yang kubenci, saat aku merasa lebih emosional dari yang lalu-lalu.

Saat aku merasa bersalah dan ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Petra Ral..

Gadis itu..

Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan aku bisa merasa sesedih ini saat melihat dagumu yang penuh darah mendongak menatap kosong daun-daun besar di hutan raksasa itu dalam keadaan tak bernapas dan juga saat dimana mayatmu digulirkan untuk umpan para titan ketika perjalanan pulang.

Sama menyedihkannya ketika titan keparat itu membunuh Farlan dan Isabell di masa lampau. Tapi sepertinya ini lebih menyakitkan, entah apa sebabnya.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak kejadian tadi, tapi aku masih memikirkan gadis pirang cerewet itu.

Sialan..

Setan apa yang berani masuk ke dalam pikiranku?

Namun sejujurnya, aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang begitu mengganjal di hati ini, apa yang membuat bayangan wajah dan senyumannya selalu muncul di pikiranku.

Mungkinkah.. aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Konyol. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah mati itu apa-apaan?

Masih kutatap bulan yang terang di langit sambil melipat tanganku di dinding puncak menara markas, lalu sebelah tanganku merayap memegang dada yang masih menyimpan perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan yang membuat kepalaku tidak memikirkan apa rencana besok.

Perasaan yang.. entahlah aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya walau kepalaku berpikir keras.

_"Bawalah mayatku kembali.."_

Suara itu..

_"Kapten Levi.."_

Suara itu lagi.. mungkinkah?

Ah tidak ini pasti ulah Hange.

"Oi mata empat. Bisa kauhentikan bisikan jelekmu itu?"

_"Kapten Levi.."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu menjawab.

"Brengsek, kau-- ah.." tubuhku nyaris mematung melihat siapa di sana saat ku berbalik.

Mata sipit ini reflek terbelalak melihat tubuh transparan gadis pirang itu kini berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku.

Tidak mungkin..

Aku tidak percaya hantu ataupun arwah penasaran dari orang yang sudah mati sebab itu hanya bualan tetua jompo belaka.

Tapi.. ini.. apa maksudnya?

_"Kapten.. bawalah mayatku kembali.."_ kulihat raut wajah sedihnya, airmatanya bercampur dengan darah di wajah putihnya.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis.

"Petra.."

Kakiku bergerak sendiri mendekatinya. Padahal pikiranku menyadari bahwa jelas-jelas dia sudah mati. Hal apa yang mengendalikan tubuhku sampai sejauh ini?

Aku terhenti tepat di hadapannya, matanya mengatup sambil mengeluarkan air yang terus membendung di mata indahnya, ia nampak tersiksa, seperti tidak tenang.

Masalah apa yang belum ia selesaikan sebelumnya?

Entah mengapa kepalaku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jika hati ini seperti merasakan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

Persetan dengan logika untuk saat ini. Aku penasaran, mengapa ia bisa muncul di sini tiba-tiba?

"Petra.. hey bodoh, jawablah.. ada apa dengan mayatmu?"

_"Hiks.. hiks.."_ hanya tangisan sendu sebagai jawabannya.

Apa ia tidak mendengarku?

"Petra Ral.." tanganku mulai bergerak meraih puncak kepalanya, namun nihil, aku seperti menyentuh udara kosong, bahkan yang disentuh pun seperti tidak merasakannya, ia terus menangis menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jika kau mendengarku. Dengar, aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis. Jawablah kenapa aku harus membawa mayatmu kembali dan dimana letak mayatmu."

BRAKK!!

"Kapten Levi.. Komandan Erwin memanggilmu, kita akan segera mulai perundingan rencana penangkapan si Raksasa Wanita," tiba-tiba saja Armin muncul dari balik pintu.

"Duluan saja,"

Pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke bawah.

Aku menghela napas. Aku berpikir akalku sudah hilang ditelan rasa bersalah karena hanya aku yang melihat 'arwah' gadis pirang di hadapanku itu menangis sendu.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan tembus begitu saja. Namun ia masih menangis, seakan tak merasa bahwa aku menembus tubuh transparannya barusan. Langkahku terhenti sejenak tepat membelakangi punggungnya.

"Dasar hantu cengeng, berhentilah menangis, akan kupastikan mayatmu kembali. Aku tak tahu kau mendengarku atau tidak tapi.. asal kautahu.."

Lidah ini tiba-tiba saja sedikit kaku saat aku hendak mengatakan sebuah frasa yang sudah sampai di ujung tenggorokan. Kepalaku berpikir aku tidak boleh mengatakannya karena dia sudah mati, tapi lain dengan hati dan perasaan yang terus memaksa lidahku untuk mengatakannya.

Kukepalkan tanganku sebentar dan memilih untuk memendamnya. Perundingan rencana itu lebih baik dari apapun untuk sekarang.

Pada akhirnya yang keluar dari tenggorokan dan hidungku hanyalah helaan napas untuk membuang hal-hal tidak penting yang berkecamuk di kepalaku tadi.

Akan kubahas itu nanti.

Maaf..

Petra..

**== Oo ==**

Rencana penangkapan sudah disusun sematang mungkin. Dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa ikut andil dalam penyerangan raksasa wanita itu karena kakiku terkilir tadi.

Komandan Erwin sudah keluar dari ruangan, yang tertinggal di ruangan hanya Eren, Mikasa dan Hange.

Si alis tebal ini, sampai kapan ia akan bersikap dramatis seperti itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Eren pasti shock setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa raksasa wanita itu adalah teman seangkatannya sendiri.

Persetan dengan sikap Eren yang berlebihan itu.

Tapi..

Jika dipikir-pikir sepertinya sikap dramatisnya itu..

"Oi Eren," satu nama yang kupanggil, namun semua mata malah tertuju kepadaku. "Sikap dramatismu itu mengandung virus menular ya?"

"Eh?" Eren justru terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudnya, Kapten?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bercanda,"

Bodoh.. bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu?

"Skill humormu rendah sekali, Kapten Levi," kini Hange justru melempar kalimat sarkastiknya.

"Tch.."

Hening. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut orang-orang di ruangan ini setelah decihanku tadi. Hanya api lilin di tengah meja yang menjadi objek pelampiasan mata saat pikiran berkelana.

"Jika saja, aku tahu jika raksasa wanita itu adalah si pirang jalang itu, aku akan langsung menangkapnya. Jika saja di hutan itu aku bertarung dengannya lebih awal. Gunther, Petra dan yang lainnya pasti tidak akan tewas, dan jika saja--"

"Eren hentikan, tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi," Mikasa langsung menyambar kalimat Eren.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membahas itu? Sebaiknya kita pikirkan jebakan yang pas untuk raksasa wanita itu," Hange justru ingin membahas yang lain.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan itu aku justru menghela napas sejenak lalu beranjak dari kursi. Langkahku terhenti pada jendela kaca, pandanganku tak luput dari cakrawala bukit yang dihiasi awan dan diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang mulai menghilang.

"Menurut kalian, melihat roh orang yang sudah mati itu artinya apa?" Aku menoleh ke arah mereka yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau percaya dengan hal ghaib seperti itu? Seperti bukan Kapten Levi yang biasanya," si mata empat ini, jawabannya memancing tanganku untuk menghajarnya saja.

"Jawab saja," tatapan tajam pun dengan terpaksa kulemparkan kepada mereka.

"Menurut kepercayaan spiritual orang timur, orang yang kaulihat itu meminta tolong padamu, atau kau punya janji penting sebelum dia mati, atau bisa juga itu hanya halusinasimu karena trauma atau kau punya perasaan yang mendalam kepadanya atau sebaliknya," Mikasa menjawabnya. Masuk akal, sepertinya semua yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Aku menghela napas lagi, lalu kembali menatap jendela, lagi-lagi mataku dibuat sedikit terkejut ketika sosok Petra kembali muncul di luar jendela, raut wajah sedihnya kini menatapku, airmatanya masih mengalir deras bercampur darah.

Telapak tanganku reflek menyentuh jendela bersamaan dengan tangannya, mata cokelatnya menatap tanganku namun air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya.

Sungguh, entah kemana Levi Ackerman yang dikenal nyaris tanpa hati itu ketika melihat raut wajah Petra yang bersedih.

_"Kapten, bawalah mayatku kembali,"_ dapat kudengar bisikannya dari luar jendela.

"Akan kulakukan, Petra," bisikku.

Kali ini aku tak peduli meski kepalaku berkata 'jangan' karena di luar sana banyak titan berkeliaran, terlebih lagi daerah itu datar, pengunaan Manuver 3D sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Tapi..

Kepalaku dikalahkan oleh hati dan perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat arwah Petra bersedih seperti itu jika aku tidak melakukannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain..

Aku harus melakukannya.

つづく。。  
_Bersambung..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya...


End file.
